Friendship
by Surveyor of Cheese
Summary: Another little Two-shot I wrote. It's more Pertemis! Yay! Based around simple concepts that somehow inspired me during English today, I just put a short little story to them and decided to see how they turned out! Read, review, enjoy! Rated T cause I can!
1. Pain

**AN: Hello people! Once again, I am posting another Two-shot, and once again, it is quite short. However, it is longer than the last one :)  
>Don't worry though! I will be posting another (longer) story when I've finished planning it. In fact, I've planned out about half of it on my iPod so far, and because I was stuck on a certain point in the story, I've started the first chapter as well. So don't worry, I will be having a longer (and yes, another Pertemis) story written sooner or later.<strong>

**Speaking of my upcoming longer Pertemis story, I'm kind of planning a bit of a prophecy thingo to go along with it, which I may or may not post as a spoiler in my AN for Part 2 of this here Two-shot!**

**Unlike my last story, this is based more around "friendship Pertemis" than "romance Pertemis". I know I use wierd terms for stuff, just get over it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Pain.

By definition, it is an unpleasant sensation occurring in varying degrees of severity as a consequence of injury, disease, or emotional disorder.

Unpleasant. Hmph. Understatement of the century.

…_Olympus to preserve or raze…_

Perhaps the first pain Perseus Jackson became acquainted with the pain of failure – failure to keep someone from harm, to watch someone he cared about being hurt. Aye, that pain was one he had felt many times. It was an old wound that he had learnt to heal back in the years with Smelly Gabe.

Old wounds can be cut open – he curses Ares every day for the death of Zoe Nightshade.

…_Destroy with a hero's final breath…_

Physical pain is one that Percy ignored, unless it became too extreme. It is merely a distraction, something that must not be placed in between him and his foes. Many have fallen because they underestimated his resilience.

The feeling of the Chimera's poison eating into his skin will always haunt Percy's dreams.

_...The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap…_

The pain of betrayal, feeling a poisoned blade wielded by a friend slicing through one's own skin - a greater pain than any normal physical pain. To see the traitor order the death of one of your closest friends, to be the one to kill someone who was once a friend, albeit in a roundabout manner, is a great burden.

Percy will forever curse Kronos for the death of Luke Castellan.

…_And lose a love to worse than death…_

Percy knows emotional pain far too well, although he very rarely finds a place for it. It may almost be considered a part of betrayal, but as the definition states, pain is of varying degrees. This is a very high degree of pain. To lose someone who have loved for so long to another man is a blow to the heart that may never be recovered from. In this, Percy is blessed to have friends who are there for him.

Water shall forever hunt he who claimed Annabeth Chase for their own.

…_The Titan's Curse must one withstand…_

Percy is no stranger to pain. But unlike many who may accept their lot in life, he will get back up. He will always get back up, Fates be damned.

There are people in the world who respect Percy.

He is not the only one who withstood the Titan's Curse.

**AN: That last line should tell you who's PoV the next chappie is going to be called! Remember folks, review! Hit that little blue button at the bottom of the screen! Speaking of reviews, thank you to the only person (so far) who has reviewed my other story - Starblade176! Guys, if you want Pertemis or just an awesomely written story, check out his story - "Percy Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt and Assassin of Chaos". (I may have gotten a few things in that there title mixed up, but you should be able to find it if you want to read it, no?)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Respect

**AN: Here's chapter two folks, and, as promised/mentioned in my last AN, a little spoiler for the other PJO story I'll be devoting most of my spare time to (except for when I get writers block, when I'll probably just find inspiration for another short One/Two-shot)**

**_Two Fallen Heroes shall rise from the Dead,_**

**_One shall be loathed, one respected._**

**_A new Script one arch shall be, an old Traitor the other._**

**_The Son of Greece and Rome, the Keystone must cover._**

**I hope you enjoyed my brief snippet of a prophecy. This is, in an abstract way, pertaining to the plot of the story. More lines may be added later, depends on what else I come up with!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill guys. Say it with me - I do not own PJO.**

Respect.

By definition, it is a feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements.

Respect is not like pain. It does not come in many forms, simply in degrees.

…_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis…_

Artemis knows a lot about respect. She respects all of her fallen hunters, the most notable being Zoe Nightshade. She respects all of her living hunters.

She respects only one man in the entire world. Perseus Jackson.

Artemis will not say she has feelings for him. Her respect is only a grudging one, yet she still respects him more than anyone save the greatest of her Hunters. After all, holding the sky is quite a feat.

But simply holding the sky was not the reason for him earning her respect. It was because he did it not for power or fame, but so he could save her, and more importantly (in Percy's eyes), _Annabeth_. Because she can at least call him an acquaintance, the knowledge that the Daughter of Athena left Percy saddened her.

It startled everyone when she talked to Percy about his relationship… issues. She felt she owed it to him – he was an exception to her hate-men rule, and he had saved both Olympus and her at least twice. Of course, her usual speech about relationships breaking up was when she would be helping a girl; helping a man get through a rough time was a novel experience for her.

So when all was said and done, she left Camp Half-blood, once again chasing down the elusive Dr. Thorn, she felt that she had done at least something good.

She had made a friend.

That friend was a man.

What the Hades was happening to her?

**AN: And there I leave you folks! I hope you enjoyed these two little chapters of awesome! Although, to be honest, I think my other story was better.**


End file.
